The One In Her Heart
by XoXo Anime Lover XoXo
Summary: After a quick decision to leave for almost one to two years because of a certain situation. Mikan meets people she is glad to call friends. While love find her way? RyomaXMikan and NatsumeXMikan Read and Review!Prince of Tennis & Gakuen Alice crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis **

**Author's Note: Yeahh… I'm back! Please forgive me for not updating in so long! What was it, like 2 years since I updated? Anyway I wanted to EDIT the parts. I want you all to know that it is a fresh start for everyone in this story. The bad may be good or the good may be bad! I guess high school getting to me! By the way I'm a freshman…. GOOOO FRESHHHYYYYSS! *clears throat* Anyway… heres the story. I hope my writing improved since the 2 years. I wanted to update as soon as I saw that I saw reviews! *cries out* I love you guys!**

The One in Her Heart

Chapter 1

The sun was up, the birds were singing, and school was in session. Yet another day of school. But alas, it was the best part of the week, Friday! School was just about finished for the week and the weekend was going to save the day! It was a typical day though, even for class B, which consisted of always rowdy children. Although rowdy, they were a good bunch of kids, and they took care of each other. How long has it been since Mikan had transferred to Gakuen Alice? For the students of class B, it didn't matter, but it has been 6 years since then. They were so little before, but now they have grown into fine people. Everyone was typically the same, mentally. But physically, it was on a whole new level. Mikan had changed the most. She had grown into a beautiful young lady, growing the budding curves of an adult. Even Natsume, who had always teased her about her dainty figure when they were younger, couldn't complain. Mikan was also trained my the infamous Persona-sensei. Mikan being the big ball of sunshine she was, ended up making Persona softer and more manageable. So she had a better history with him than Natsume did. And of course with all beautiful people, there were fan clubs. Example numero uno, Natsume. Example numero dos, Ruka. Her fan club was big, as in so big that it could almost rival Natsume's, _almost_. But Mikan was to same old dense and naïve girl she was when she was ten. Heck, she doesn't even know about her fan club! Hotaru and her grew out their hair. Mikan's were pigtail-less and shoulder length. And Hotaru's were shoulder length. Everyone also grew, as in grew inches. When they were all ten, everyone, boys and girls, were typically the same height. But now the boys easily out grew the girls. Natsume especially, he towered over everyone. He was at least a head taller than them. Hehe, you can imagine Mikan's surprise the first day of school on their 6th year, when he came walking by. She was flabbergasted. Anyway, enough with my rambling, back to the story!

Everyone was chatting happily until Narumi-sensei came twirling in. Almost everyone sweat dropped. Even after 6 years of experience, they still did not get used to their teacher's odd behavior. "Ohayo, my beautiful students!" he said cheerfully. "The birds as singing, the sky is clear. A beautiful day for my _beautiful_ students! Go have fun this period. I have a meeting. Ja-ne~!" With that everyone cheered as he left.

"Neeeeee, Hotaru…," said Mikan with pleading eyes. She batted her eyelashes as her lips formed an adorable pout, she was obviously trying to persuade her best friend to do something. As she did, he ultra super psychotic fan boys went hysteric and then fainted on their spots. It's a wonder how Mikan didn't know about them. "Can we go to Central Town? Pretty, pretty, pretty. Please?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Why don't you go ask Hyuuga? He's your partner anyway. The last time we went together, you practically dragged me everywhere." At the mention of Natsume's name, Mikan went to glance at him.

"But..," Mikan said as her eyes began to shine dangerously. "But Natsume's a meany!" With that she was literally drowning everyone with her tears as she pointed at Natsume Hyuuga himself. "He always picks on me, and, and, and, and other things! He hasn't grown up at all!" Anyone who heard her, which was everyone, sweat dropped. Mikan seriously wasn't the one to talk about it. "Please, please, plea-"

But before she could start to actually annoy her best friend, she and everyone else was silenced as the loudspeaker said, " Mikan Sakura, please come to the main office. Mikan Sakura please come to the main office." Everyone broke into a hushed murmur.

Hotaru looked into Mikan's eyes and said, "What did you do Mikan?" Although Hotaru said it in the same monotone voice, Mikan knew her best friend was worried about her.

She smiled reassuringly at her and said, "Don't worry Hotaru! I'll be alright!" She walked out and closed the door.

Head Master's Office:

Mikan walked in as she closed the door behind her. When she came in, the head master (aka her uncle) looked up out of his papers and said rather excitingly, "Mikan-chan! How have you been?"

"I've been fine!" she said with equal excitefulness (? lol) as she ran to hug her uncle.

"Oof," he said from the impact of her hug. He cleared his throat and said in a failed attempt to sound serious, "Okay Mikan, back to business. Sit on that chair, we need to talk."

Mikan couldn't help but giggle as she looked a his silly grin and his attempt of being serious. "Okays, what do we need to talk about?" she asked as she plopped in the comfy chair.

"Mikan…," he started out, folding his hands, to stop them from fidgeting. This time, he actually said it seriously. The playful mood before had been thrown out the window. "You have been assigned a mission. Of course you have the decision if you want to go or not. But if you do accept you'll have to go to Seishun Academy for one or two years."

Mikan's eyes widened, "On-one to two years?" she stuttered out, clearly she was shocked. She couldn't possible leave for such a long time.

"Yes, you're objective is to watch out for students who might have alices. This is an important mission, and of course you are the only one I can entrust it to." Her uncle made pleading eyes. He _knew_ that she would have doubts. "Please think about it."

"Alright…," she said solemnly suddenly looking down at the tile floors as if it the most interesting thing in the world. With that she left the office in silence. Mikan was thinking. Thinking that she shouldn't, no, she wouldn't go. Her friends are going to be so far away! _There's also Natsume…_, she thought as her eyes visible softened. Her eyes started to twinkle as she thought about her secret crush. So far so good, no one seemed to notice. Not even Koko, the infamous mind reader knew a word. She unconsciously started walking a different direction, this time towards the sakura trees. Where she had the best time with Natsume. On nights when she couldn't sleep, she would go there, only to find him there too. He too couldn't sleep. And at those times, they would talk about meaningless things to keep them distracted. It was like their own little world, where they wouldn't be disturbed. She wasn't sure how Natsume felt about these "little" meetings, but to Mikan it meant the whole world to her. As she thought about these things, a deep blush began to creep on her face. Feeling how hot her cheeks were, she patted them softly pouting, _Oh Natsume…. _She looked up, speaking of the devil, there he was right now. And as always he was sitting under the biggest sakura tree. She walked towards him determined to ask for his advice on the whole matter. But before she could call out to him, Luna came running towards him.

"Hi, Natsume," she heard Luna whisper as she sat on the spot in between his legs. Mikan sneaked a peek, and a knowing sharp pain jabbed her heart. They were a little too close to each other she thought jealously. "Kiss me," Luna said as she held onto his shirt.

"Hn," she heard Natsume's response as he closed the space between them. Mikan stifled a gasp, he had actually done what she asked! Here heart clenched with completed and utter betrayal. _Were they that close? _She thought, defeated. She knew that Natsume didn't belong to her. But she had never thought that he would let another person get as close to him as she did. She looked back at them again, still making out. She sighed, feeling the beating of her heart even more. _I'm not needed here…,_ she thought. So she ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Back to her uncle's office. She walked in, not even bothered that she slammed the door.

"I've decided uncle," she said as she lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. He hands formed into fists as she breathed deeply. "I'll do the mission." As she looked up, you can see the complete and utter malice that was oozing out of her. But if you look deep into her eyes, she wasn't at all angry. You could see the soul of a broken spirit. A spirit whose hopes were crushed. A spirit that was lonely. Her uncle could only gape at his niece. What the hell happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

"_I've decided…" Mikan said as her bangs covered her eyes. "I've decided, I'll do the mission!"_

_End Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal - normal

_Italic_ – thoughts

Mikan's uncle's eyes widened._ I didn't expect her to come back here for an answer this fast!_ He cleared his throat and said "Umm… Okay. Ugh… Start packing your things then, your departure will be tomorrow at 8 am. Be ready at 7:30 at the front of the school, OK? Remember don't use your alices on anyone or let anyone see it and I think Persona is going with you."

"Okay…," she said sadly as she turned around and teleported herself to her humungous special star room. She was too lazy to pack herself so she used her levitation alice to put her things in her cases. She still had fresh tears from her eyes and whenever she thought of what she just witnessed it became worse. Then she thought of her friends in her class. She sighed and thought about whenever they were always worried about her when she was down. _I don't want them to worry about me anymore than they already do!_ She decided to write them letters. She took her strawberry printed stationary and started writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV:

_Ugh!_ I thought as I opened my eyes. I was still sitting in my desk _I must have fallen asleep._ I turned around to look at the alarm clock beside my king sized bed. It read 7:24. I stood up and walked to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I then changed into my clothes. I got my letters, walked up to my bags full of my things, and then teleported them and myself to the front of the school. Persona was there, and he seem quite shocked to see me appear out of nowhere. I giggled a little, **the** Persona (insert last name here) was actually shocked. _Oh well there is always a first!_ One of the big white limousine's doors opened and I saw the driver open the trunk and he started to put my bags in it. Persona and I went inside. It was a long ride but we finally came to a stop in front of a rather large house.

End Mikan's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were people who started to get Persona's and Mikan things and started to lug them into the house. Mikan looked at Persona curiously. She asked "Persona-sensei! Doesn't Seishun Academy have dorms?"

"No…," Persona said as he looked at the house. "We'll live in this house with other people."

"Where is the school exactly?" she asked

"Did you see that large building we just past by?" he said monotonously. "That's your school. Do you think you'll be able to go there your self tomorrow?"

"Yup!" she said cheerfully. "Don't worry about me!"

"Okay, I'm goin in" he said as he started to walk in the house. Mikan decided to walk around the neighborhood. She saw a lot of things but then she decided to walk back home. When she made a turn she bumped into someone, a boy her age to be exact. That was when hazel met hazel…

The Boy's POV:

I was walking my way to my house after practice. _Tch why did Tezuka-boncho have to make practice so long today?_ Then someone bumped into me. I was pushed backwards. "Ouch…" I said. As I opened my eyes I saw a girl with long brown hair and she was on top of me. I looked at her eyes and she looked at mine. _She has the prettiest eyes I've ever saw. She is beaut- Wait WHAT!? Why the hell I am thinking this?_

"O my god! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking! Please forgive me!" she said.

"Can you get off me?" I said. I looked at her she flushed and immediately got off of me. She looked down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered shyly. I got up and she also stood up. "I'll, um… be going!" she said. With that she ran away. I took my hat and put it back on my head. I also got my tennis bag that fell and started walking home again. _What an interesting girl_

End of POV

Mikan's POV:

_Ugh! I am so pathetic, getting myself embarrassed! _I thought as I rang the door bell too the house. The door opened revealing a maid. She said, "Oh you must be Mikan-sama!"

"O you don't have to call be that! You can call me Mikan or Mikan-chan" I said.

"O-Okay!" she said unsurely as she let me in. She sent me in my room. I thanked her and when she closed the door I jumped to my bed. _I _*yawn* _can't wait to *yawn* go to school._ Then everything turned black….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay! my second chapter I got really lazy and didn't describe a lot sorry! Anyway please **R&R**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything**

**Author's Note: Urrrrrr… Just sad. ****L**** Fuck my chemistry mid-terms. I so failed that test. Anyway back to the editing!**

The One in Her Heart

Chapter 3

It was a dark night, even though al nights were indeed dark, this was seemed even darker, if it was possible. The only light given to the citizens of Japan was from the moon's luminous glow. In a certain house, there laid a certain brunette sleeping on her rather large bed. She was dreaming alright, but it wasn't those good ones with all the flufflyness. No, this dream was far worse, it was a nightmare. She was tossing and turning as her eyebrows knitted together. Sweat was visible on her face…

Mikan's Dream:

_Where am I?_ she thought as she looked around, only looking at a white blur of nothingness. Then, all of a sudden, colors start filling out, and images started forming. At first it was just a black blur, but then it was a full head of hair. A full head of hair onto top of piercing crimson eyes. _Ah!_ she thought. _It's Natsume!_ The thought of him, made her heart skip a beat. Which made her frustrated, why was she still so flustered about him? He had his own life and he had to right to chose his own decisions. But her hateful train of thoughts soon dissipated, as his features changed. Changed into something that not even she, Mikan Sakura, who was so close to him before, didn't even know about it. Heck not even Ruka could have made him pull that face to him. She knew right then that he did not notice her. Natsume's cold exterior completely left his body and was replaced by a gentlemanly smile. A smile that could rival Ruka's and it would beat Ruka's a hundred times over. A smile that could make hoards of women dying to be with him no matter what. A smile that showed complete and utter adoration to the person opposite of it. A smile that was not aimed at her but to Luna as she started walking towards him. "Luna…," he said. Mikan frowned, without her knowing it, even his voice could change into something worth melting over. She watched as the scene started to unfold. Every fiber of her being screamed to turn around and stop watching this. But she just couldn't take her eyes off them. As Luna walked and decreased the space between them, Natsume stood up and hugged her sincerely. Mikan could only looked with unshed tears threatening to spill out of her eyes he buried his head on Luna's shoulder and tighten his hug on her. The scene looked o wrong to her, but so right for _them. _He sighed on Luna's hair and said lovingly," I love you so much." Mikan felt as thought her heart was stab a million times, but he wasn't finished talking. "Words cannot express how much," he said.

End Dream

Mikan woke up, opening her eyes abruptly, as she still laid on her bed. She covered her face with her hands. She felt too close to tears so she chanted in her head, _It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream…_ Then she remembered the day when she witnessed Natsume with Luna and she cracked. _But it might as well be real!_ she thought as she curled up into a ball and cried until she felt better. She only snapped out when she heard her alarm clock go off. She realized that she wasn't here to cry for Natsume, she had things to do here. She had a mission. So she pushed Natsume to the back of her head and stood up to get ready. As she walking into her walk-in-closet, she noticed a green uniform with a note attached to it. It said:

_The uniform for you school_

There wasn't any name of the sender, but Mikan was willing to bet that it was Persona. She looked over the uniform. "It's so cute…," she thought as she smiled a little. It had a darker shade of green skirt and a white shirt. With it there was also a green blazer with a white sailor-styled collar with green lines close to the edges. A pink ribbon tied it all together. She looked at the floor and noticed that there were also black knee-length socks with brown school shoes. **(A/N Obviously I'm not a master of describing clothes so if you find it hard to imagine just look up "prince of tennis girl uniform" on google, google has everything. ****J****) **As she finished changing, she walking in front of her full body mirror. She checked if everything was in place. When she finished she walked out of her room to the dining room.

"Ohayo! Mikan-sama!" said the maid that had opened the door the day before.

"Good morning to you too, um..," Mikan said. Had the maid given her name to her yesterday? She didn't quite remember.

"Oh! My name is Kurerisu," she said. "But you can call me Kure-chan if you want."

"I see," Mikan said as she took a seat on her chair. "I'll call you Kure-chan, if you call me Mikan-chan!"

"Alright" Kure-chan said as she put the plate full of food in front of Mikan.

"Thanks," she said as she started to eat it. "Oishi~!" she said as she began to eat more, a lot more.

Kure-chan sweat-dropped. How can a girl like her eat so much? "Thank you, Mikan-chan," she said as she went back to the kitchen.

When Mikan was finished with her food, she took her bag and started walking out the door. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't the only one walking. Kids younger, older, and probably the same age as herself were walking to school. Most boys were wearing gakurans. She too started walking. Mikan Sakura was no ordinary high school girl. She was obviously more than that. She was an attention grabber even though she didn't know it. The poor unfortunate souls who were walking besides her were quickly ignored. She was what people looked at today. And the people who did notice her gaped at her and were shocked someone so beautiful could live. It was a wonder how Mikan didn't notice any of this. She walked to the principle's office and knocked. "You could come in," a voice said. Noticing Mikan, the principle said, "You must be Mikan Sakura. You're here for that 'thing'? Right?"

"Yes," Mikan said, as she tried not to smile. Knowing what that "thing" was. The people inside looked at them with weird glances, but went back to their work afterwards. It was supposed to be kept confidential, so they weren't supposed to say "mission" out loud.

"Your uncle and I have discussed this already. You will be in class C," he said. "You're homeroom teacher will come to pick you up. So wait a while okay?" She nodded, sitting on a chair.

10 Minutes Later…

The door swung open revealing a woman saying, "Mikan? Is that you?" She nodded. "Okay then, come with me. You can call me Nada-sensei." They started walking they made some turns and they finally stopped in front of a door. "Okay Mikan-chan! Stay here, and when you hear your name come in and introduce yourself," she said as she slid the door open and then closed it. "Okay class!" said Nada-sensei. "Quiet down! We will have a new student here today! So be nice to her!" When the boys heard that the new student was a "her" they couldn't wait. Their hormones were obviously effecting all of them. Well except for one because his head was filled with too much tennis. "Mikan-chan you can come in now!" With that, a long-haired brunette came in smiling a heart-warming smile. People were once again awed by her beauty. Most of the boys had heart shaped eyes.

"Ohayo minna-san!" she said with her smile never faltering. "My name is Mikan Sakura! Please take care of me!"

"Okay, Mikan-chan, you can sit next to Ryoma," Nada-sensei said as she pointed to a seat next to a boy with black hair **(A/N or was dark green?)** and brownish gold eyes. And one thought came to the Ryoma's and Mikan's minds, it was _It's the boy/girl from before!_ Mikan flushed cutely remembering the events of yesterday. Her new classmates noticed this and the boys finally lost it! They all ran to her fighting each other to get her attention.

"Please go out with me!" one said.

"You're so pretty!" another said.

"What the hell are you talking about? She not pretty!" one said, making everyone grow quiet. Then he yelled. "She smokin' hot!"

"Quiet down!" screamed a somewhat bemused and annoyed Nada-sensei. Boys these days. "Now!" With that everyone quieted down. "Sit in your seat now Mikan-chan!" Mikan nodded.

When she sat down, she looked at Ryoma and said, "Uhm…Hi! Pleased to meet you! I hope we can be good friends!" He just ignored her. _He is s rude! _She thought but then frowned when a certain somebody came into mind., _He… He reminds me so much of Natsume…_

"I'm going to a meeting today so free period!" Nada-sensei said** (A/N Deja-vu much?)**. When she left people started going to other places. Mikan stood up too but she didn't know where to go. But then two girls with brown hair walked toward her. They were both brunette but one had her long hair in braids and the other had her hair in pigtails.

"Um…hi, Mikan-chan," said the one with braids shyly. "Can we be friends?"

Mikan beamed at them and said, "Of course! I would love to be friends with you guys!" The two girls looked at each other happily.

The one in braids said, "My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki."

And the other said, "And my name is Tomoka Osakada!"

"Well hello then, Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan!" Mikan said.

"Mikan, are you signing up for a club?" asked Tomoka.

"I don't really know," Mikan replied. "Are you guys in a club? Maybe I'll sign up for yours! I want to spend as much time with my new friends!"

"We're in the tennis club!" they both said at the same time.

"Oh. My. Jesus." screeched Tomoka as she realized something. "Talking about the tennis club, you just have to see the boy's tennis club. You know what I'm talking about, right Sakuno?" she said as she looked at Sakuno, wiggling her eyebrows. Sakuno turned as red as a ripe tomato and nodded as they started walking off somewhere to talk…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis**

The One in Her Heart

Chapter 4

"Mou… Tomoka! Can't we get food first!" pleaded Mikan. "It is lunch time anyway and I'm really hungry! We'll eat first then we'll go to the tennis courts!" pouted Mikan.

"Fine! Fine!" said Tomoka as she sighed. The three girls then started walking to the cafeteria. As they opened the doors and started walking to the line, the people in the cafeteria quieted down and stared at them.

"Ne, Tomoka, Sakuno!" Mikan whispered cutely at her companions. "Why are they staring at you guys so much? Did you guys do something bad?" Her newly attained friends sweatdropped. Clearly this girl did not know that she was gorgeous.

"They're looking at you Mikan-chan, not us!" whispered Sakuno.

"Yeah, alright," Mikan replied her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Now look at me sister!" Tomoka suddenly yelled out to Mikan with a disapproved frown on her face. "You are pretty! And you will believe it!"

"Haii…," Mikan said lazily.

"Are we clear?" Tomoka asked/yelled.

"H-hai!" Mikan said as she straightened out.

"Okay, okay!" said Sakuno as she smiled. "Calm down you two." _Oh geez, Mikan is so dense! But cute!_As the line actually started to move everyone noticed that Mikan took one of each. "Mikan-chan don't you think your taking too much?" asked Sakuno as she looked over her friends overly filled tray.

"What are you talking about Sakuno? I eat like this every single day!" said Mikan cheerfully. The people who eavesdropped on the conversion, curios about the new girl, who just happened to hear them, sweatdropped. Seriously? How was the girl so skinny then?

"Anyway…," said Tomoka as they finished eating, finally excited again. "You got your food, so let's go to the tennis courts!"

"Are we going to play then?" asked Mikan.

"No… we're going to watch the regulars play!" replied Tomoka excitedly.

"What's so fun about watching people play tennis?" asked Mikan

"Well, you've never seen the regulars play then!" said Tomoka. "Let's race to the courts!"

"Kay!" replied Mikan Sakuno.

"Ready, get set go!" she said as they began to run. Mikan sped past them. When Mikan reached the courts, Tomoka or Sakuno weren't even in sight. After a while they both came to her gasping for air.

"How the hell do run like that!" they said.

Mikan almost lost her happy façade, knowing exactly why she could run so fast. Mikan smiled and scratched her head, "Practice, I guess!" _More like running after Natsume…_ But Mikan's train of thought broke when she heard Tomoka squeal.

"Kyaaaaah~! Look Mikan! It's the regulars! Aren't they hot! God! They are Abercrombie material," she said a little too exasperatedly. "Of course looks isn't the only good thing about them. They're all regulars, so their good in tennis!" Tomoka said. Mikan smiled and turned to were Tomoka was looking and true to her word there were eight _extremely _handsome looking people, if you put it in a nice way. Each of them good looking in their own way.

"Wait… Tomoka, Ryoma isn't here yet," said Sakuno as she blushed like ten shades of red.

"Ryoma?" asked Mikan. "Is he a regular, too?"

"Yup and he is the best youngest player in this school!" said Tomoka. Then Ryoma came in walking coolly with a hand on his pocket and the other holding onto a racket. The regulars started to get ready to play games. "Watch, Mikan! I don't want you to miss this!"

**25 Minutes later…** "Sugio! They're so good! And I can't believe that I'm saying this but Ryoma is awesome!" said Mikan as her eyes twinkled with excitement; she was literally jumping up and down. "Now _I_ want to play!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" said Tomoka. "You have to give in your administration form before you get to go to the club!"

"Okay! I'll go talk to the Principal!" said Mikan as she ran to the other side of school.

"Wait!" screamed Tomoka but Mikan was already out of site.

Inside the Principals Office:

_Knock! Knock!_ "You may come in!" said the principal. "Ah! Mikan! What's wrong?"

"Um… well I wanted to ask you if I can join the girls tennis club," said Mikan.

"Ah! You came at the right time! I was planning to form a mixed tennis club!" I'll just write your name with the files," the principal said. **(A/N In this fanfic there are more tennis courts)**

"Hai! Thank you!" Mikan said as she bowed and left to go to the rest of her classes. When she was on her way she saw Tomoka and Sakuno. "Guess what? I'm in the club!" she said as she grinned.

"Great!" Sakuno said. "We'll be in the same club!" **TWO BORING PERIODS LATER…**

"Finally!" Mikan said as she stretched her arms, school was the same everywhere she went. Eight grueling hours of boring lessons. "Let's go change!" So she changed into her "tennis uniform" which was a white and pink t-shirt and a similar skort **(A/N: you know, those skirts and shorts put together)**

Then the loudspeaker said, "All students in the girls and boys tennis clubs assemble to the boys tennis courts. I repeat all students in the girls and boys tennis clubs assemble to the boys tennis courts."

"Come on! Let's go!" Mikan said. When they arrived most of the people in the clubs were already there. Then the principal came walking in.

"Hello my students!" he began. "I have decided to mix both tennis clubs! And for today and tomorrow and the day after that we will determine your levels by playing against each other! Well have a good day!" he said then walked away.

"O my gosh I'm so nervous!" said Tomoka. "Mikan, have you played tennis before?"

"Actually, yes!" said Mikan as she giggled. "I used to play a lot when I was little, I hope I didn't get rusty! Wait! I need a racket! I didn't know that they had a tennis club so I didn't bring one."

A boy walked up to her shyly and said, "Um… Sakura-san, you could use my racket and ball."

Mikan smiled brightly at him as she took the items, then said, "Thanks! I owe you! I'll give it back at the end of clubs! What's you're name?"

"Ah… my name is Yuki Okamoto!" he said as he ran away.

"Thanks Okamoto-san!" she said, then she looked at Tomoka and Sakuno. "People sure are nice in this school aren't they?" Her friends could only sweatdrop. "I wonder who our opponents are," she said. "Let's look at the schedule." Mikan looked and she was playing this kid named Horio Satoshi but not until the second rounds. "I'll go practice, okay guys?" she said to Sakuno and Tomoka then she went to look for a decent place to practice. _Where should I practice? Ah! That's a good spot_ she thought referring to a wall. Then she tied her hair into a high ponytail. Mikan didn't really want to brag to her friends but she was actually good at tennis. As in good, good. So her warm up was hitting the ball at the exact same place over and over again. **(A/N: I know that it really sounds easy, what she's doing. But I tried tennis and I was shit bad at it. It is really hard to keep hitting at the same **_**exact**_** spot)**

Ryoma's POV:

_This is going to be boring… _I thought as I walked anywhere. _It's just going to be the same matches but with girls that are probably worse players than the boys._ Then I heard the sound of a tennis ball bouncing and decided to walk towards it. Cuase you know, I'm obsessed with tennis. I saw a tennis ball being hit at the same place. _It's probably one of the regulars._ But when I walked more to it, I saw a girl. My eyes widened she had long brown hair tied to a ponytail; it was Mikan, the new girl. I watched her until the matches where going to start. I mentally slapped myself and then slapped my head with my hand. _Ugh! I feel like a fucking stalker! Who else goes around watching girls while they practice?_

End POV

When it started the three girls watched Ryoma's game with some second year.

"Wow! Isn't Ryoma so good?" Mikan asked her friends.

Sakuno flushed quietly, "Ye-yeah…" Mikan looked at Sakuno curiously. _Is she okay?_ She thought as she tilted her head. Ryoma beat him 6-0. As Ryoma went out of the courts to get Ponta **(A/N what that the drinks name? You know the one he always drinks)**, Mikan said to him, "Ryoma-kun, you were so cool! Good luck on your next match!" He bad thought of him suddenly disappeared and were replaced with admiration. He smiled at her unknowingly

"Thanks…," he said emotionlessly. "You too…" Mikan, Tomoka, and Sakuno all had their matches in the second round so they separated to different courts.

Mikan shook hands with this Horio person. Then he said, "Not to worry, pretty girl! I Horio with 2 years of tennis training shall go easy on you!"

Mikan sweatdropped, "Ah…okay…" she said as she walked into place…

**Author's Note: Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis**

The One in Her Heart

Chapter 5

"Wait!" screamed Horio, breathing deeply as he slumped to the floor. "Can't I just give up?" Our cute little Mikan was beating the crap out of him. It was 5-0. She wasn't even breaking a sweat! He was trying to save his pride if he still had some. The people who were watching the match sweatdropped.

"Sorry, Satoshi" said the person**(A/N you those people who watch to game on that high chair thingy)**. "No giving up!"

"Ne, Satoshi-kun, are you okay?" Mikan asked innocently as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he got up. And 5 minutes later Mikan won 6-0. When they were going to shake hands Horio looked sour.

But when Mikan smiled her sunny smile at him and said "Good game!" he blushed. The people were amazed by Mikan's talent. One in particular was Ryoma who was just "walking past this particular court". He grinned under his cap. "Mada Mada Dane… Horio"

"EH? O'chibi! Are you interested in her?" asked Eiji Kikumaru popping out of no where bending down to look at Ryoma's face. All of a sudden all of the regulars flocked around him. Except Tezuka and Kaidoh who were dragged my Momo.

"Oh my… our Ryoma is growing up!" said Momo teasingly. "It's that time of life isn't it?"

"Wait…What?" said Ryoma a little flustered as he backed away.

"Hhmmmm…" said Inui as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "She's good at tennis and pretty. You have good taste." He then started writing "data".

"Do you really like her?" asked Oishi as he smiled.

"Wow…" said Kawamaru, but then someone gave him his racket… "GO ASK HER OUT!" The genius, Fuji merely smiled; it was a good thing no one was listening in on their conversation. With every comment thrown at him, the more embarrassed he became. He tried hiding his blush with his cap. "No! I-I don't like her!" he said.

"Look at him!" said Momo. "He's stuttering! You're whipped Ryoma!"

"Guys!" said Oishi, the responsible one. "I think we should stop okay?"

"Fine…" they chorused.

Ryoma sighed. _God! They need to calm down, jeez. _

"But at least congratulate her for winning!" said Momo as he grinned, pushing him towards Mikan.

"Hey!" Ryoma said as he landed on his feet in front of Mikan. She looked confused as he stared at her. "Congratulations" he said as he tried to sound uncaring.

"Ah!" said Mikan as she brightened up then she took one of his hands and held it then looked up to see his face. "Thanks!"

"Okay…" he replied trying to control the tingly feeling that he had from Mikan's touch. Mikan looked at her watch and said, "Sorry, Ryoma-kun!" said Mikan. "But I have to go!" She then started running home.

"I'm home!" said Mikan as she entered the mansion like house.

"Ah…" said the Persona that was eating. "Welcome, I guess" **(A/N: is this an OOC?)** Mikan ran up to her room to change. She changed into a black and white stripped top with short green overalls. **(A/N if you want to see her outfit here is the website: **.com/imgres? imgurl=.com/images/ &imgrefurl=. com/product_%3F products_id%3D178&usg=_uZbJ5g CMiaGlK5uHgX_dnA_C7vY=&h =500&w=600&sz=202&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=WMbmsHI40_ceuM:&tbnh=149&tbnw=176&ei=WmhETeCCOIKglAfSx7wn&prev=/images%3Fq%3Doveralls%2Bshorts%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1440%26bih%3D775%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1161&vpy=489&dur=410&hovh=168&hovw=202&tx=124&ty=169&oei=hWdETc2dDtTegQeHpPzRAQ&esq=4&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:0 **Fill in the blanks)**

She then did her homework which took her 30 minutes

_I'm bored…_ she thought. _Ah! I'll go walk around and look for shops!_ She put on a pair of black high tops and went to down stairs.

As she opened the door she heard Persona-sensei ask, "Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to walk and maybe buy stuff…" Mikan replied.

"If your going to go shopping you'll need this," he said emotionlessly as he threw a shiny black credit card at her. Which surprised her, cause dang! Credit card were good. But _black _credit cards were something else. She wondered how much money was packed into the card. She thanked him and left. As she walked by some stores, she saw this sports shop and decided to go in. _I need a racket anyway…_ She thought and bought three pairs of pink rackets that had the letter M on the end of the grip and four tennis balls. As she continued to walk she notice a huge building. Immediately recognizing it as a tennis center, she walked towards. She had wanted more practice anyway.

As Mikan walked in she saw a familiar head of black greenish hair. It was Ryoma and he was practicing. "Sugio! So cool!" said Mikan loud enough for Ryoma to hear her and stop playing. "Ne, Ryoma-kun can I play a game with you?" she said excitedly as she showed him her puppy dog face.

That question threw him off but he couldn't resist her face and said yes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" she said, "Don't worry about me! And don't you dare hold back!"

"Okay, if you say so," he said as he adjusted his cap. Then served his famous twist serve. When it bounced she was surprised but hit it back with ease. She hit it so fast that Ryoma didn't get a chance to run after it. "Sugio! Ryo-chan, you got some cool serve right there!"

Ryoma lifted his brow, _Ryo-chan? And she's pretty good!_ He thought.

"Ne, Ryo-chan? Can you teach it to me?" she said as she walked towards him.

"Why would I?" he said as stoically as he could.

"Pretty please!" she said as she batted her eyes. "For me?"

"Fine…" he said as he gave up. Mikan squealed as she jumped to hug him. Her face emitting happiness. As Ryoma teached her the serve he was surprised that she got it in no more than 15 tries.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Ryo-chan!" Then Mikan's stomach grumbled. "Eh?" said Mikan as she flushed.

Ryoma who got the drift asked, "Wanna eat at a burger place?"

"Sure!"

Momo's POV:

"Thanks! Momo-senpai!" said my three kouhias, Horio, Kato, and Mizuno because I bought them food.

"No big deal!" I said. "I'm your senpai anyway!" As a senpai, it is my duty to be nice to my kouhias! Then the door opened but I didn't care until I heard a familiar voice. Ryoma's to be exact. What the hell was he doing here? I thought he was practicing at the Tennis Center. I turned around to see the Sakura girl talking animatedly to Ryoma. _Oh, I get it now…,_ I thought as I grinned. _He got "distracted"_ I chuckled. _Young love…_ But then I noticed they were both holding tennis stuff, they must have played. I encouraged my kouhias to walk faster to the table and shoved them all so that we were all under the table. "Do you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah! Ryoma got a hot date!" whispered Horio. "And I think it with that girl, I let win!" All of us sweatdropped, he clearly did not let her win, she won on her own power. We then looked back at the two love birds. They sat next to our table. I heard Ryoma say he was going to the bathroom and left Mikan alone. Then this guy walked up to her and said as he wiggled his eyebrows, "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put "U" and "I" together"

_What the hell? That is such a cheesy pick up line!_ I thought.

She said, "That would be dumb, the alphabet song won't make sense anymore!"

_What the fuck? _I sweatdropped. _What a weird girl, she didn't know that he was trying to pick her up. _

"Now go away! I'm waiting for someone!" she said rather cutely. When Ryoma finally went back I heard Mikan say, "There you are Ryo-chan!"

I giggled, no laughed, real men don't giggle, "Ryo-chan?" I whispered to my companions. _I can't wait to tease him about this!_

End POV

When they had finished eating Ryoma insisted that he walk her home since it was getting dark. Mikan immediately refused, saying that she didn't want to inconvenience him. But once he said that he really insisted, she gave in. So here they were, walking together, alone. **(A/N: lol) **No one really talked and an awkward silence filled the air. That is, until she fell.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked rather worriedly.

"I-itai…," Mikan said quietly but she nodded. Mikan tried to stand up but she failed and ended up falling back down.

"Jeez, It can't be helped," he said, a weird feeling building up in his chest started. "Get on my back."

"Eeehh?" said as she looked flushed. "Wha- But-"

"Mikan stop being stubborn and get on my back," he said as he sighed. But then he grinned and turned around to look at her, "Or do you want me to carry you bridal style?"

"No!" she said immediately as she pouted. "Fine, fine, turn around so I can go on your back." She was extremely light to his surprise because he had heard about her…. intense eating habits. Ryoma felt goose bumps start to form as he felt her breather tickling his skin. But he wasn't the only one effected by this exchange. Mikan's heart started to race as she felt her cheeks burn. She looked at his face, realizing just how handsome he really was, up-close. But then she stiffened and thought _What the hell am I thinking? Am I pervert? This is so embarrassing! I must be so frickin heavy! _She laid her head on his broad shoulders as she gave him directions to her house. A part of Mikan felt safe with him, she felt so right. And she wondered if that meant anything?

**A/N: HMmmmm… Mikan you're so dense…. XD if you review I'll give you candy… how about it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis **

The One in Her Heart

Chapter 6

"This is the house…" said Mikan as they stopped. _Whoa! This is a house? More like a mansion! _thought our tennis prodigy as he ogled at the mansion called "house" in front of him.

He stopped ogling when he heard Mikan's voice shyly saying behind him, "Ryo-chan… Can you ring the doorbell?" he nodded as he walked towards it and pressed. A person with black raven hair opened it. "Ah… Persona….." there was a silence for a while. "nii! Ohayo, Persona-nii-chan!" said Mikan. The man looked confused. Mikan used one of her alices to talk to Persona telepathically and said _Play along with it! Please!_

_Person-nii? That's her brother? They don't look alike…_ thought Ryoma.

Persona looked at the two and said, "Mikan and…"

"Ryoma,"

"and Ryoma, what happened?" Persona asked trying to feign being concerned.

"She/I fell," they said simultaneously.

"Oh, can you bring her in? or I'll do it?"

"I'll do it" Ryoma said as Persona moved out of the door to let him in.

"Ne, Ryo-chan, can you bring me to the sofa over there?" said Mikan. Ryoma nodded as he did as he was asked. "Thanks…"

Ryoma said, "I got to go, okay? I'll see you later at school?"

Mikan looked up and said "Kay! Bye!" she waved bye to him. When he was no where to be seen, she sighed. "Thanks Persona-sensei,"

"Why didn't you use your healing alice?" asked the curios death alice user.

Mikan eyes widened, "That's right why didn't I use it!" Then she used her alice to heal her broken foot.

Persona sweatdropped, _Is this girl a dumbass? Or is she just oblivious? _

"Anyway, I'll be going to my room now!" she said as she stood up to walk.

The Next Day:

Ryoma was walking his way to school as usual. _Stupid father... _It was Friday the last day of school for the week and he didn't want to go to school. His father was trying to wake him up before, and he just had to pour ice cold water on him. _What a fun way to wake up_ he thought full of sarcasm. As Ryoma was walking, amerced with his thoughts full of ways to get back at his father, he noticed Mikan walking just a few yards away talking to someone. So he decided to walk with her. "Mikan…" he called out.

She and her friend stopped their conversation and looked at the said person. _I know that face… But who's? _he thought as he thought harder. _Oh it's that Ryuzaki girl…_

As soon as Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was there she immediately looked down as if the floor had magically grown gold, turning scarlet. Then she finally got the guts to look up and say, "G-good mor-morning Ryoma-kun…" Ryoma thought, _Weird girl…Is she okay?_

"Oh… Morning, Ryo-chan!" Mikan said.

"Morning…" he said to both of them. Then looked at Mikan and asked, "Is your foot okay now?"

She beamed at him _He remembered?_ she thought. And then said, "Good as new!"

Sakuno looked at them intently as they were talking about stuff she, to be truthful, didn't know happened or didn't know what it was. _What happened between them?_ thought Sakuno rather jealously. _And when did she call Ryoma-kun, Ryo-chan? _She sighed. _Oh well… I don't think she intentionally wanted to make me jealous. Mikan-chan is a nice girl and she's my friend! _**(I'm too lazy too type the other classes)** Finally, it was the time Mikan, no everyone was waiting for, Kikumaru-senpai versus Mikan Sakura Who will emerge victorious? The veteran regular or the new tennis prodigy besides Ryoma? But Ryoma wasn't in the spotlight today. It was all Mikan's.

"Nya! Ochibi-chan! Let's have a fun match!" he said cheerfully as he gave thumbs up.

"Okay!" said Mikan with equal cheerfulness.

"Eiji Kikumaru versus Mikan Sakura, 1 set match, Mikan Sakura to serve" said the referee. As people watched in anticipation, they were surprised that Mikan Sakura the south paw **(A/N: For people that who don't know what that means, that means the she uses her left hand to hold her racket)** exchanged the racket to her right hand. What could that mean? Ryoma who just came grinned _She's goin to do the twist serve, I taught her that yesterday and now she perfected it. That show-off… _he thought as he gripped the fencing.

As she served, Kikumaru ran to the where he thought the ball was headed only to dodge when the ball bounced toward him.

"Twist serve?" questioned the shocked crowd.

"Tw-twist serve?" muttered Kikumaru, shocked too. Then he grinned childishly. _This will be interesting!_ It was a long game but Mikan ended up winning 6-4.

"Mada Mada Dane, Kikumaru-senpai," said Ryoma. **(A/N: Oh yeah, for those who don't know what that means, it means "You still have a ways to go" or something along those lines) **Poor Kikumaru-senpai was panting as he said, "Ochibi-chan! I didn't know you also knew how to play acrobatic tennis! Good game!"

"Good game to you too!" said Mikan as turned around. She then heard Ryoma's voice calling her name. She looked around, seeing him walking toward her. Every step making her heart beat faster, making her confused.

"Ryo-chan!" she said happily, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

He smiled unknowingly, "You have got to stop calling me that nickname."

"Okay," she said as she pouted. "_**Ryoma-kun…**_"

"Anyway," he said as he looked away from her trying to contain his embarrassment. "You did well at that game," he said looking at her again as he reached out his hand to her head hesitantly, but then patted her head. As he did Mikan felt an unusual warmth in her heart. But she shrugged it off.

"Thanks!" she said looking up to him with the same twinkle in her eyes. Unknowing to the two, people were watching admiringly at them, especially the regulars.

"Ah… Young love!" said a grinning Momo.

"Settle down everyone!" said Coach Ryuzaki making her the center of attention. "Okay! Just like our old clubs, we will be having regulars, but this time there are going to be 12 regulars instead of 8." She paused to let the club members take in the information. "And the 12 regular members are…, Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Momo, Kaidoh, Mikan, Tamae, Hana, and Sakura. The rest will train to get better."

"Hai!" said everyone.

"The new regulars come here!" said Coach Ryuzaki. "Okay, you guys will be attending the upcoming tournament so train hard okay?"

"Hai!" the new regulars said.

"Now EVERYONE, it's time to run laps!" said Coach Ryuzaki. But before the club members could start running Inui popped out of nowhere "But before you go…" he said grinning as his glasses glinted evilly. "If you don't run the lap before 1 minute you'll have to drink my special vegetable juice." He took his right hand out from behind him revealing a glass of something that is definitely not edible. I repeat **not edible**.

"*GASP* NOOOOOOO! I will never drink that!" said always-but-not-right-now-cheerful Kikumaru drastically.

"I. Will. Never. Drink. That," said the horror-struck Momo as he backed away and then turned around and broke into a run.

"Fshhhh" said Kaidoh which everyone kinda translated to something like "No way in hell am I going to drink that piece of shit."

Even the always emotionless Ryoma was flabbergasted. He had drank that more than he needed to in his life time. _I will NEVER drink that again…_ he thought as he made a disgusted face.

Everyone paled. The boys were scared out of their wits. Most of them had already drank it once on their life, and trust them they never wanted to drink it ever again. The girls, ah the girls, the optimistic ones who have never experienced the said drink didn't worry at all, what would a measly drink do to you?

One lap later…

Surprisingly the girls were catching up nicely with the boys. But the unlucky people who didn't pass the lap *cough* Horio and 3 other people *cough* was stopped by Inui. He showed them cups filled with a blue liquid, they swore there was something moving in it. It was the famous "Inui Special Vegetable Juice"

"Come on, drink it," he said with a crooked smile. He was shaking the drink, taunting them. They looked at the contents of the cup, their hands shaking, face sweating, they didn't want to drink it but they had to. One sip later… They turned green. Blue, purple, heck it was the whole rainbow! Blue foam came out of their mouths and they were twitching and rolling like crazy! The remaining club members witnessed what had just happened tried to fasten their pace, fearing how that, that _thing_ would taste. The 50th and last lap, there were only 12 people left. (The rest were piled up in a corner) and guess who where left? That's right they were the new regulars. None of them wanted to drink the juice and what makes it worse was that the last person had to drink a **whole pitcher** full of it. But thankfully they ended up crossing the line together.

"I guess no one gets the pitcher…" said the disappointed Inui as they all fell down panting and wheezing.

"Thank God!" said Kikumaru.

"Regulars! Before you change come here for a sec?" called Coach Ryuzaki. When they gathered around, Ryuzaki gave them each a black piece of paper. "I want you guys to write your names on it and your size and then give them back to me,"

"We don't have pens or pencils right now…" said Momo tiredly.

"Don't worry, I have some," said Inui as he popped out of no where holding a bunch of pens, scaring everyone. How to heck does he do that? After they gave the papers to the Coach they went to the changing rooms.

Girls' Locker Room:

Most of the girls have already changed and the remaining girls left were Mikan, Hana, Sakura, and Tamae.

"Hi!" said Mikan enthusiastically as the three looked at her. "Um, we didn't get to introduce ourselves before because of practice, soooooooo can we do it now?"

"Sure!" they said.

"Okay, I'll start first! My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm a first year!"

"My name is Hana Asako and I am a second year!" said the blonde girl that had waist-length hair with bangs.

"My name is Tamae Anuto second year, and you can call me Tamae!" said the raven haired girl.

"And my name is Sakura Suzuhana, second year!" said the girls with blue hair that was shoulder length.

"Oooh! Your name is my last name!" said Mikan full of fascination. "That's so cool!"

"But Mikan-chan is really good in tennis!" said Sakura.

"Yeah she is! And she's a freshman too!" exclaimed Tamae.

"That's even more amazing!" said Hana.

"I have to ask… Do you guys know each other?" asked Mikan as she raised her brow. She noticed that they were finishing each others sentences.

"Oh! We didn't tell you? We're in the same class!" they said together unintentionally. They looked at each other, they must've looked funny saying that! And then they laughed. Mikan was full of happiness, she had really fun senpais here in Seigaku. These kinds of moments in Seigaku, even as simple as this, can make Mikan forget her sadness, her memories of Gakuen Alice. But she has to come back there sometime right?

**A/N: So here it is… A penny for your thoughts? Woop! Woop! I didn't really change much in this chapter, but here it is. *grins* I am a happy girl. High school is treating me nicely. And I thought it would be the crap! Oh yeah, in tennis to scoring goes by like 15-0 and it goes up to 40. Who ever gets 40 wins that match. And then they switch serves. They do this until the set is finished and someone has won six matches. Therefore the scoring in the end is 6-0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis **

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your comments or reviews! I have finally got the inspiration! Thank you all and I mean ALL of you guys for waiting and reading this! Oh yeah the stories the one in my heart and the 1 in my heart are totally the same except the title they are BOTH mine. Teehee _ ……… 0_o' I finally added! **

**PS: I am sorry but in this chapter Natsume's an ass. O_O**

Chapter 7

Wrong Decisions

The bell rang signaling the Gakuen Alice kids that their first class was starting. Class B was unlucky enough to have Narumi-sensei as their first period, but he usually wasn't there most of the time, leaving a poor substitute teacher to take over while he goes off who knows where. But surprisingly today, Narumi was here. Not only was he here he wasn't as cheerful as usual. He walked in the room quietly, none if his weird outlandish acts were played today. While everyone was curiously staring at their now, depressed looking teacher, Hotaru, was thinking to herself.

_Where the hell is that idiot?_ she screamed mentally but on the outside she remained emotionless. _She's later than usual. _Class B ogled at Narumi-sensei's weird behavior. _What the hell is wrong with him today?! _were the synchronized thoughts that screamed in their heads. Koko-kun the well known mind reader of the bunch, moaned in pain.

"Can you guys think any louder!" he said out loud standing so that everyone could see and hear him. They sweat-dropped at his usual behavior but ignored him again to pay attention to their sensei.

Sensei cleared his throat and said uncomfortably, "Mikan-chan will no longer be with us any more, she was sent to do a long term mission." There was a silence in the room and then they had a loud outburst.

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAATT?!" Everyone was in shock and they bombarded Narumi-sensei with their questions. The only people that were quiet at this time was Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Luna. Natsume and Luna were silent only because they were sucking face. But Hotaru and Ruka felt horrible. _Why did she leave?_ Ruka thought. Hotaru's impassiveness was broken and she showed her shock. Her amethyst eyes showed mixed emotions. Her eyes showed sadness, loneliness, but mostly anger. But to say that Hotaru was pissed was an understatement. She was down right furious. And who was this person that was unlucky enough to face her wrath, you ask? It was Natsume Hyuuga himself. Hotaru knew exactly why her best friend would leave. It was _it's_ fault. She didn't consider him as a living, breathing person anymore.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!** Her bullets hit Natsume and Luna right on target. Now everyone grew silent watching the scene unfold right in front of them. What was going on? "What the hell!" said a frustrated Natsume. "What did I do now?"

"Everything," she said full of disgust. Natsume flinched at the sound of her voice. "Do you know why Mikan left?" She said, glaring at him. "She left because of you!"

"I didn't do anything to her," was his easy going reply but it sounded almost defensive.

"Anything?! My god you have got to be to stupidest person I know. It's either that or your just good at ignore the things going around you!" She said with equal frustration. "You probably knew she liked you, loved you even!" Natsume could only silently stare at the ground as Hotaru continued, "I thought you liked her too, but I guess I was wrong. You chose to suck face with Luna instead!"

Luna snorted, "You make that sound like a bad thing." Her sickly sweet voice filling the room. "Besides I think it's great that that ugly duckling is gone. She always bothered Natsume and tried to take him away from me." Hotaru's body began to tremble and her bangs covered her face.

"Someone take this bitch away from this room before I seriously kill her."

.

.

.

.

.

After Hotaru said that, Narumi ran and took Luna with him. Something about her voice told the people in the room that she wasn't kidding. "Ha-ha, sorry Luna-san let's go somewhere else!" Before she could protest she was already out of the room.

Natsume glared at Hotaru, "Alright, so it's my fault?" he said mockingly. "What are going to do now? She already gone!" Hotaru slapped his face, hard.

"I just can't believe my best friend fell for a guy like you," she said storming out of the room. Natsume just watched as she left. He the cheek she slapped. It stung like crazy. Natsume thought long and hard, he didn't even like the girl. Why is he feeling guilty now? He pushed those thoughts aside and sat normally. Everyone cooled down already. Natsume looked at his pet-loving best friend. Ruka's eyes told him that he was not on his side on this one. He sighed and emptied his mind, he didn't need anymore drama. But somewhere deep down Natsume's heart, made him think that he had made a bad mistake…

**A/N: Disappointing isn't it? I am soooooo sorry, I just didn't know what to write for what happened back in Gakuen Alice. I'll try to make the next chapter cover up this chappie's suckyness!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis **

**Author's Note: So sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time! **

Chapter 8

New Found Alice

Mikan was finally at her front door step from the long practice. She opened the door and closed it. But she found herself being engulfed by a sweet melody being played by a radio. It made her freeze as each enchanting note was played and the carefully made lyrics were sang. **(This song is first love by utada hikaru it is sang in Japanese but the lyrics here are in English, please listen to the song, it's awesome!)**

_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had_

_That these would all come back to me_

Thoughts rushed inside Mikan's head, they were memories, memories back then in Gakuen Alice. And Natsume's painfully beautiful face was in every one of them. His piercing crimson eyes, his messy raven hair. It was in all of them. These memories, they were so fresh in her mind but they weren't.

_If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more_

She remembered the night she saw Natsume with Luna, the agonizing pain she felt. Her little heart was crushed. It was cut, stabbed, and sliced to hundreds of pieces. In that sate it was close to impossible to fix a heart as broken as Mikan's.

You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first love

Mikan's POV:

I feel moist little droplets of water on my cheeks. I put my fingers on it. Tears, it was tears. Why am I crying? It's because of him isn't it? Why is it always him on my mind? I ran up the stairs to my room. Each step I made, the breathing was harder to accomplish.

End POV:

Mikan locked herself in her room. She laid there, her back on her king-sized bed. Her long, beautiful hair was overflowing. The cheerful vibe to the room was no longer there, just loneliness and sorrow. The lyrics, _If only you knew every moment in time nothing goes on in heart just like your memories how I want to be here with you once more_, rang in her head. It kept repeating and repeating as if telling her that her only one was Natsume. But she couldn't have him, he loved another. It was telling her to give up. _Give _up on life. Living was hard, and what made it worse was that her loved one, Natsume, wasn't by her side through the hardships. Mikan thought long and hard. Was Natsume, worth all these tears? Was all this grieving worth it? Just for him? He had already lost her trust. _These are my last tears for you Natsume. I wont ever cry for you ever. If we were to meet again in the future my heart with never beat for you ever again. I promise myself that._ Mikan thought to herself as her final tears for Natsume fell.

It was morning and there Mikan was, sprawled on her bed. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Mikan twitched; she never did like waking up in the morning. It was early in the morning, the sun was rising, the birds were singing and it was a calm and serene morning. Mikan lazily stood up to go to her bathroom. She peered on her own reflection in the mirror. She saw a tired, sad looking girl hardly even awake; she had puffy eyes from crying. Mikan sighed and then smiled to herself, it was a new day, and a new way of life for her. She stretched her arms and then started to do her morning routine. She was ready as ever for this new day. She changed into her uniform, button by button, thinking _I have to make the best of today! I almost forgot I have a mission!_ **(A/N: Honestly, I forgot too!) **_I have to find people with alices!_ she thought as she walked down the stairs for breakfast. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Persona wearing his usual black outfits. He noticed her too, "Oh Mikan I need to talk to you about something, sit on your chair.

"Alright," she said, as she rushed down the stairs. She walked up to the long table and took a seat next to Persona. "What was it that your wanted to talk about?" she asked as she tilted her head innocently.

"I am to remind you about your mission. Did you forget?" he asked, holding his coffee mug as he raised his brow.

Mikan smiled sheepishly, "To tell you the truth…" she paused as if she tried to make a dramatic effect. "I totally forgot!"

Persona sweatdropped, _This girl is so blunt…_ "Then it's good that I'm reminding you then."

"Okay!" Mikan said as she took a bite of egg.

"We recently found a new alice that will benefit you in this mission," Persona said. "Here we have the alice in the stone." He said as he took something from his pocket and then opened his hand to reveal a rainbow colored stone.

""Ooooohh…," said Mikan. "The colors are so pretty! What alice is it?"

"It's called the tracking alice" Persona says after he took another sip of his coffee. "It obviously helps you track other Alices, we don't really know how this alice works because no one used it before, but people with alices will appear different from everyone else. You can also activate and deactivate it freely." He said, giving Mikan the rainbow colored stone. As soon as the stone touched her it dissolved into her hands. Persona leaned his head on his hand and he looked her over, "Come on try it," he said. And she did. She looked around, everything looked the same except for the people. She saw Persona he looked the same, nothing different but he had this black shadow thing surrounding him. She looked at the maids who weren't alices, they didn't have any shadows surrounding them.

Finally, after a few moments after she deactivated the alice she said, "Umm let's see, people with alices, like you, have this shadow thing surrounding them, but people who don't have alices are normal."

"Alright, interesting, make sure you look for alices, easy?" he asked

"Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy!" Mikan said. By the time the conversation was finished, they had finished the breakfast and it was already time for school. When she had walked to school and walked into her classroom, the teacher was already in front of the classroom talking.

"Go to your seat Sakura-san," said the teacher. Mikan nodded in response. As she did she took a glimpse of the chalkboard in front of the class. Written on it was "Change of Seats." She also noticed that Fukui-sensei **(A/N: some random person's name)** had a box with a hole on it. Fukui-sensei cleared her throat and said, "Like I was saying we're changing your seats today. Line up and pick a piece of paper and then take your new seats!"

"Hai," said the students simultaneously as they did what sensei had told. When everyone took their pieces of paper, Mikan walked to the back row and took the seat right next to the window. Mikan then sighed, another boring school period, and looked out through the window. _AH! I almost forgot! I need to check for alices!_ she thought as she activated her alice. She heard shifting next to her and turned her head, meeting stunning hazel eyes. Eyes with a body that had shadows surrounding it. For a few seconds she ran out of breathe, _he_ was an alice.

"Oh hey," said Ryoma as he took the seat next to hers.

It took Mikan to shake off her shock before she finally said, "Good morning, Ryo-kun, oh I mean _Ryoma-kun_."

Ryoma grinned, "Good you remembered."

_Should I tell him now? Nah, I'll tell him later, _Mikan thought as she stared closely at him. Ryoma felt someone staring at him, actually he knew who it was, exactly who she was. It made him feel uncomfortable. He sneaked a glance at her and met her eyes. His eyes widened and abruptly turned his head. Mikan tipped her head and looked at him curiously. _Is he okay?_ she thought. Ryoma felt his cheeks get hot. _Why the hell am I blushing?!_ he thought, frustrated. He hid his head under his arms, feeling that this room was way too hot. He tried fanning himself, but nothing changed. He sighed and for the whole period tried to ignore that feeling that coiled in his stomach.

The bell signaled that it was time for the kids to get out of their classes and get their much needed lunch. Ryoma stood up and stretch and walked out the classroom.

"Ryoma," called out Mikan from behind him. Ryoma looked back seeing Mikan jogging toward him as her long brunette hair swayed with the wind. "Wait up!" When she finally caught up to him she smiled, clasping her hands behind herself. "Mind if I join you for lunch?"

Ryoma's eyes almost widened before he said, "I don't." He paused to think. "Don't you usually sit with the… other two girls?" Ryoma forgot their names.

"Oh they're both absent today, Tomoka-chan and Sakuno-chan."

"Oh, okay…" he said. But somehow Mikan misunderstood the look in his eyes and her eyes widened and she put her hand over her gapping mouth.

"O. My. God. I'm bothering you aren't I?" she said exasperatingly. Ryoma tried to correct what she was saying. She wasn't bothering him at all, in fact he liked her presence, but she cut him off. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she bowed her head exaggeratedly and tried to run off. Ryoma stood there stupidly for a second and unconsciously ran after her. His hand grabbed unto her forearm and she turned around immediately. Their eyes met and an awkward silence began to surface. "It's not, ah, um…," Ryoma said as he stumbled with his words still holding onto her arm. He looked the other way trying to ignore the fact that the weird feeling was coming back. Look I-you don't bother me," he said. Then he turned around to face her, his face was had a tint of pink, "Okay?" A second passed, and then another.

Mikan grinned, "Okay. Let's go to the cafeteria!" She grabbed his hand and ran. They ate their lunch cheerfully. They were unconsciously engrossed in their own little world, they didn't hear what the murmurs were all about.

"OMG! Did you see that?" exclaimed a shocked fangirl of Ryoma's. "HE just smiled!"

"KYAAA!" said another. "I never seen him smile like **that**!"

"Ewwww" said a different one. "Who's that girl with him?"

"I know right!?" said another one angrily

"But she's pretty…," said a random girl. After she said that there was a silence and all the fangirls glared at the girl. But no one said anything to deny what the girl said. They wouldn't admit it, but she was right, Mikan was pretty. All they could do was whine.

Time seemed to fly, it was already time to go to their clubs. They were having practice matches. Coach Ryuzaki made pairs between the regulars. It didn't matter what gender you were, you were playing someone. Mikan smiled at her partner as he looked at her. "What a coincidence!" said Mikan looking at Ryoma. He nodded and they then went to their spots. Mikan was first to serve. Ryoma watched her every move. She was so graceful and it seemed as if she could do so much more. He was entranced with her. Then a second later the ball had already bounced off from his side.

"Mou! You're holding back aren't you? No holding back!" she screamed from the other side of the net.

Ryoma smiled _Still as competitive as always_, "Alright," was his reply and their game went on.

"Let's go walk home together!" was what Mikan said when practice finished.

"Okay" was his reply. They walked in silence. They walked rather closely, shoulder to shoulder, but neither of them seemed to notice.

But Mikan broke it when she looked at Ryoma frustrated and said, "Um… ano… Ryoma?"

"Hmm?" he said with a questionable look returning her gaze. Mikan tried to say what she wanted to say. **(A/N: you know about having an alice and all)** but she was interrupted. By a biker that stole her bag! **(A/N: Lol, I know it's stupid, but go along with it!)** "Wah!" screamed Mikan. "My bag!" She wanted to use her alice but then she saw that another alice was being used. She stared in amazement at the flames that blocked the biker's way. Those fierce flames were being controlled by Ryoma. _Beautiful! Hmmm…Fire alice? It matches him!_ she thought.

"What the hell?!" was Ryoma's shocked statement looking at Mikan for answers. He didn't know why himself, but he felt that she knew something.

"This was what I wanted to tell you before," she said. "You have something called an alice!" **(A/N: Blah, blah, blah, blah… We all know what an alice is and what Gakuen Alice, the school and it's introductions. I just don't want to explain again)**

"So I have something called a fire alice?"

"Yup!" she said. "Oh, do you think you can come over my house today?" she asked.

"Yeah, why though?"

"Oh, remember my supposedly Persona-nii?" she asked and he nodded listening closely. "Well he's actually a teacher with me on my mission and I want to tell him that you have an alice!"

"Oh, okay…," he said absently. So they walked to Mikan's house.

As she walked in she said, "Persona-sensei! Persona-sensei!"

"Yeah?" he said as they saw him descend the expensive looking stairs gracefully. Persona looked at Ryoma and then at Mikan questionably. Had she forgotten that he was her pretend "brother"? She had totally called him a sensei…

"Ryoma has an alice!" she said almost out of pure joy. She cleared her throat to try to hide her smile but alas it didn't work. "He has the fire alice, quite impressive, yes?" Mikan tried her best not to twitch as she said fire alice. It reminded her of a certain somebody. A somebody she did not want to remember.

"Yes, impressive, indeed," Persona said looking over Ryoma. "Did you see anyone else with an alice?"

"Nope," said Mikan.

"Okay then, you'll need to train him then," Persona said, referring to Ryoma.

"Wah!" said a stunned Mikan, her eyes sparkling. "Really? Oh mi god! That's soooo cool!" She looked at Ryoma and folded her hands over her chest and said in a playful tone, "Heehee, I'm your mentor!" Ryoma's tried to suppress a smile, although he had not liked the idea of Mikan teaching him, her cheerfulness was contagious and he himself found himself feeling as excited as her. He was looking up in training his alice.

"You shall call me sensei!" said Mikan still in her dreamland.

Ryoma sweatdropped, "Are you sure Mikan can train me, though?" Ryoma came to a thought about how Mikan was such an innocent girl. How could she possibly teach him about using his alice, that she had explained not so long ago.

Persona raised his brow, almost amused, "I guess you haven't seen her in action…" Ryoma could only stare. How good was Mikan?s

**Author's Note : Yay I think this was the most i wrote... Which is kinda sad but whatever! I'm still happy!!!! _ Anyway please read and review!**

**Especially review... It's your desicion if you want to review but i would REALLY apreciate it if you did... LOL srry just had to say that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis **

**Author's Note: How long has it been since I updated? I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME! It's going to be a tough ride everyone. I lost my fire to write fan fiction, but now I'm slowly getting it back. I was checking my e-mail one day and then I saw reviews, and I was so happy! I love you guys with all my heart. _ Please bare with me, I'm having issues. It may take a LONG LONG time before I update again. **

**Ps: I know this chapter's crap, please don't try to tell me**

The One in Her Heart

Chapter 9

Gakuen Alice:

It was not a pretty sight in Gakuen Alice. There were half dead twitching bodies everywhere Hotaru had left. Hotaru was heatedly stomping around the school to go to her dorm room. She didn't even have the right mind to usually get her flouting duck to go and send her. Trust me, there were people that tried to calm her down and make her feel better but there attempts were all but futile.

_Flashback:_

"_H-Hotaru," said a worried Iincho. He flinched as Hotaru herself turned to glare at him. "Um- Ah, please Hotaru, as class president, I say please stop being so violent…" He glanced worriedly at the said girl. His eyes widened, Hotaru was angrier than he thought. No more than one second later her infamous Baka Gun was pointed towards him._

_Her eyes glinted angrily, "Get out of my face." BAKA! BAKA! _

_Oh, Hotaru…, Iincho thought, flying through the air. _

_End of Flashback:_

Hotaru closed the bedroom door quietly behind her. She warily looked out her window. It was dark already. She sighed, she would never admit it to anyone, but she may have gone a _little_ overboard. But this was Mikan they was talking about, her **best friend**. She sighed yet again and plopped in her bed. She covered her worried face with her hands, _Mikan, why didn't you tell me?_ Hotaru flinched when she heard two knocks on the door. She immediately sat up looking at the door. Her gaze fell to the bottom. There was an envelope. She walked slowly to it and picked it up. She looked at the front. It read: To Hotaru. Her eyes widened. It was _Mikan's_ handwriting. Hotaru fumbled with the letter, trying to quickly open the envelope. She unfolded the paper she found inside. It read: _Dear Hotaru, _

_My dear Hotaru, by the time you probably get this, I would have already left. Oto-san _**(She also calls her Uncle this) **_told me that I had a mission and it would take at least one or two years. He said that I was free to choose if I wanted to do it or not. I said yes._

Hotaru's eyes widened with shock. Why would Mikan say yes? She read on…

_Please Hotaru, I can't, no I don't really want to tell you why I said yes. But when the time comes I will. Trust me._

_With all my love,_

_Mikan Sakura_

Hotaru let out a sigh, then something clicked in her head. _How could I forget?_ _She probably saw Natsume and Luna… _Her eyes squinted at the thought of those two. Then it softened. _Oh Mikan, you baka! You don't have to keep that kind of a reason a secret…_

Seishun Academy:

"Ryo-chan!" called out Mikan as she ran to catch up to the boy himself. Ryoma turned his head, only showing his embarrassed blush. Mikan felt especially happy today, since her best guy friend was an alice and she was going to train him!

"What the hell?" he said in a dangerously playful tone. "I told you not to call me Ryo and what's up with the _**chan**_?"

"Well," Mikan said almost in a nagging tone. "I like what I like. And I like to call you Ryo-chan!" Mikan coughed into her hand. "Anyway," she said in a failed attempt to be serous. "Practice. After School. Today"

Ryoma raised a brow. "Yeah, I know. We always have tennis practice after school."

"No, no, no!" Mikan said joyfully. "The **alice** practice," she tiptoed to whisper in his ear. "After the tennis practice," she added.

"Oh," Ryoma said. "Okay."

* * *

When the classes were finished. Their sensei called out Mikan and Ryoma. "You guys are on cleaning duty today," she said as she handed them brooms.

"Hai, Hia!" Mikan said. When the teacher left, she pouted. "Awwwws, too bad we can't attend tennis practice."

"Yeah…," Ryoma said. "Oh well, we might as well start cleaning."

"Okays!" Mikan said. Then something popped in her head. She silently ran up to Ryoma and head locked him.

"Wah?" Ryoma said in surprise.

"Shhhhhh!" Mikan said as she put her finger to her lips. She looked around. Left to right. The coast was clear. "We can start practice now! To get you used to your alice, before we **really **practice."

"Wait," Ryoma said. "What if I can't control my alice and it goes crazy?"

"Hmph!" Mikan said as she crossed her hands in her chest. "Are you trying to offend me? I am fully capable of helping you control your alice!"

"Okay, okay…" Ryoma said playfully, putting up both of his hands almost guiltily, as if caught by the cops.

"So," Mikan said. "Call out your fire to your hand." Ryoma sweat dropped.

"I don't think its that simple," he said.

Now it was Mikan's turned to raise her eyebrow as she put one hand on her hips, "Who's the one teaching you?"

"Fine. Fine," he retorted as he held out his hand.

"A small fire," Mikan added grinning. "Okay, _**Ryo-chan**_?"

"I told you not t-" Ryoma stopped himself, a tint of pink in his cheeks. "Fine," he grumbled. He held out his hand again. A small flame came out. "You're right, it is that easy." Mikan tsked.

"I told you soo~!" she said in a sing song voice. "You can start a fire anywhere. But I'm not saying to start fires randomly!"

"Yes, yes," he said. Mikan looked around once again. "Ah!" said Mikan. "I have a brilliant idea!"

"And what is this brilliant idea of yours?" Ryoma said, not trying to hide his smile. This girl can be so cute.

"The falling leaves!" she said. "Burn them one by one!"

"What?" Ryoma said unconsciously rather loudly. Mikan ran to him and covered his mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" she said once again.

"But I thought you said to not start random fires," he said.

"Yes, yes, but the task is to use **small **fires to burn the leaves. Plus it wont kill anyone when we burn them. They already fell away from the tree anyway."

"Okay," Ryoma said. He did as he was told.

After a few moments, Mikan said "This is too easy for Ryo-chan!"

"And what do you suppose we do now?" Ryoma said as he turned to face her grinning like a fool.

Mikan sighed, "It can't be helped, I guess we finish cleaning now." she said. "I think Ryo-chan will do just fine in our alice practice."

"So," said Ryoma as him and Mikan walked to who-knows-where. "Where are we practicing?"

"In my backyard of course!" she replied.

_Backyard? _Ryoma thought questionably. _Is it big enough?_

**SCENE CHANGE!: THE BAKYARD**

Ryoma sweat dropped as he looked straight ahead at the yard before him. _Its definitely big enough._

"O-kay!" Mikan said as she cracked her knuckles. "Here's what we're doing. We are going to fight. I will not use any other alice but the water alice against you. And you shall use your fire alice on me! Both of us can use physical means to attack each other." Mikan gazed at Ryoma, "Oh, and don't worry on holding back on me! I won't get hurt."

"You sure about that?" he asked uneasily.

"Yep!" she said as she nodded. "And if someone does get hurt, remember I have the healing alice!" She cleared her throat, "Alright, let's start!" Ryoma looked straight at Mikan.

_What can she do to me? _he thought. _She looks so… so…. Much like a person who can't fight. _He looked straight ahead again. His eyes widened, where was she? He looked around, she wasn't there either.

"Heads up!" he heard above him. She was above him! Mikan was going down ready to kick him. He used his alice to make a fire shield around him. Only to be soaking wet and kicked to a tree. "Remember I have a lot more than one alice!" she said standing in front of him. She then back-flipped away. Ryoma stood up. Getting more excited, what else could he do with his alice? He ran towards Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened, _he's pretty fast_,she thought as she dodged his fire attacks. _Not bad…_ "You're good for a beginner Ryo-chan!" she said. They kept going at it for at least 3 more hours. Ryoma gasp out for air, as he sat under a tree. His chest heaving up and down, as his eyes closed trying to relax some more. "You are really, really good for a beginner," Mikan said sitting right next to him, not at all breaking a sweat.

**3 months later**

Mikan and Ryoma have been training ever since. Because of Ryoma's fast learning and natural skills. It didn't take long for him to reach Mikan's skill.

One day after a long alice practice she looked at him intently, leaning closer. She patted he mouth, trying not to laugh. But her attempt was futile. She burst into a hearty laugh and then glomped him into a hug. Ryoma felt his breath hitch. She was so close. "You're so cute!" she exclaimed as she pulled away. Then she too, realized the gravity of what she's done and began to explain her actions. "You see," she started. "You don't normally look that flustered. You looked so cute, I just had to hug you!""

"Hmmmm," Ryoma said as he began to pout. "You shouldn't call guys cute."

"And why shouldn't I call a guy cute, if he really is?" she asked, challenging him.

Ryoma grinned and he leaned forward so that his lips was a mere centimeter away from her ears as he whispered in a low voice, "Cause he just might want to prove you wrong." With that he gave her a peck on her lips. It was nothing over the top, but it was a kiss either way. Mikan could only gap at him as she slowly began to turn red from her toes to her head. Ryoma smirked triumphantly, he knew she was naïve, so he was gambling on whether she'd get it or not. But it seemed luck was on his side today. He didn't seem tired anymore either. So he stood up, putting his hand in his pockets and started walking somewhere, anywhere, he didn't really care.

"R-Ryo-chan!" he heard he say as she scrambled to her feet. Trying to catch up to him. "Ne, you didn't need to tease me!"

**Author's Note: I totally forgot about the letter! Thanks to MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan for reminding me that Mikan wrote them! *hits myself in the head* And I know I'm going way to fast, but I seriously didn't know what to do. GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! Please? Anyway read and review! Also be warned! I seriously take a long time to update! I also edited some of the chapters. So please read them if you want. I edited chapters 1, 3, 4, 5, and 6 **


End file.
